Redshift Journals - Season 2
__FORCETOC__ Back to Redshift. Entry #1 ::Hey there Journal, Sorry it’s been so long… In between joining the Big Team, T-Day, and two whole attempted murders, I guess I just lost touch with you. But I guess I could always get back to that puppy mill’s worth of screwed pooches later, we’ve got pressing issues. The day started out pretty alright, Hes, Freed, and this guy called Biohazard were tasked with seeing if Dr. Beats still had that weird worm-snake spirit thing inside him before he went out and performed at a bar. I guess sending teens in must’ve seemed like a good idea. Turns out it was a 5/10 idea, since like half of us have probably never bluffed our way into a bar before, one of us had a really suspicious costume (which, for the record looks all kinds of badass) and the one of us who could get in through the door got wasted. Tried phasing in through the bathroom, but wound up in the security room, that kinda sucked, but it could’ve been worse, I could’ve succeeded and phased into a urinal or something so small victories. It took us awhile, but through a brilliant combination of fake IDs and mortal, existential terror, we got in and were greeted by a real drunk Freed. Can’t say I paid too much attention to that situation though. I had a much bigger, more ancient fish to fry. Seeing as Bio had the whole costume situation, I figured I’d bring him along on the stealth mission backstage to deal with Beats. In that grey in-between, I saw the red mist that killed Alex. I had to follow it and get answers, so I sent Bio to get the gang and meet me in that back room. Long story short, I got there, I froze, and this snake made of thousands of worms got physical and slithered out. It got Freedo and I guess he panicked, ‘cause next thing I know, Hes’ powers shorted out, Bio’s powers shorted out (and that looked really painful), and I lost my powers. I guess I was so focused on trying to get answers out of this thing, that I didn’t really take stock of the whole alive/dead situation. I wonder what everyone else would’ve seen if they looked at me… I guess it doesn’t matter now because the serpent just faded, talking about some master or something. No answers today, just questions. Always more questions. But yeah, we won(?), got kicked out the bar, and the guys really let Freedo have it. I didn’t really wanna pile anymore of that on his plate, so after Hes accompanied Bio to the hospital (seriously, that guy was puking up blood, it was real gross, real scary, and apparently they’re both nukes if something happens to their powers?!), I invited Freed for a night of drowning and burning the night away through booze and bud. This might sound crazy, but after all that trauma-inducing nonsense, it was nice to have someone to just, I dunno, vent to about it. Like, you’re pretty cool journal, but you can’t exactly answer me back, hop with me from bar to bar, or help me confirm that I’m not crazy for thinking that the shit we get up to is, in fact, scary as all hell. I think I let it slip how I got my powers, but whatever, it doesn’t matter now that snakeyboi is dead and who knows, maybe it all got drowned out with alcohol and an absolutely wild performance by… I think her name was Shafree Forall…? Look, I was way too fucked up to learn how to spell her name, point is she jumped from the ceiling into a goddamn split and if that wasn’t worth forgetting the entire rest of the day, I don’t know what is. Entry #2 First things first, shout out to Hes for making this journal possible. If he hadn't given me the magic Weed-quil, I'd probably still be too shaken up to even have thoughts to put down here. Got my head clear enough to start asking some questions. Before I get to those, before future me represses every other memory of today, I should probably write down what happened so these questions make sense later. I was chillin' on a sub with Freedo, Gav, and Sherman (at this point I'm pretty sure telling us not to do stupid shit is his version of hangin' out with us), because I live in Halcyon City, I'm on the Big Team, and the opportunity to get high in a sub was there, when suddenly, but not unpredictably, Freedo fucked around with some buttons and we're underwater. Skipping ahead a bit, we've found a go-pro recording us, my clothes are wet, and Gaz is negotiating getting groceries for the squid that is in some ways connected to the whole wet clothes situation. We agree, because we did invade his space and he didn't decide to murder me that time. We wind up at a shipwreck and at this point Sherman starts acting funny, trying to get me to distract the squid for reasons, we'll get back to shortly. At the time I brushed off, but I wanted to know what was in the box, and we figured that it probably wasn't something that squid would need so I checked, brought some of it onto the sub and Sherman figured it was just this standard COLOR tech. Squid starts getting impatient, so I swim out to show him it's a bunch of non-edible stuff. Turns out, it was very edible and so was I. By the time I could even begin to process what was happening, the squid had dragged me into its mouth and I was panicking too hard to focus on my powers. I was holding on so hard to life that I almost sound up killing myself. That happens a lot on these things, and this time I am pretty sure my last thoughts were something along the lines of "Good job fucking up hard enough to die before becoming a halfway decent hero," or "Good job dying a thief." Maybe a weird thought combo of that could only happen in a near death experience, but I luckily I didn't die, I only blacked out, and by the time I woke up, I was still cold, soaked and I didn't even have any weed to light up. Guess I was too out of it to care because we suddenly were on a COLOR boat, giving the box to these agents, who treated me like shit. I wound up lashing out. A lot. I kinda get that Sherman would get behind COLOR, but Freedo really fucked me up saying that I needed to calm down so I didn't wind up getting us all killed. After that, well you can see my shout out to Hes up top. Pretty sure Gaz tried, but I was too in my thoughts... So all that out of the way, Big Question Time: Who was recording us? Why wasn't Supercrisp chewing us out when we got back? Was he watching us and if he was, how much of it was all part of his plan? What was in that box important enough to make Sherman that shady? Does he know? Am I being superparanoid because I nearly drowned? All these and more, probably answered never. Either way, I gotta watch my back :: Category:Journal Category:Redshift